


Not just your Regular BFF

by Han_DJ



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carol/Lena brotp, Cross Over, F/F, Multi, i don't even plan on mentioning JO here, jealous kara, secret reveal, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: Lena Luthor is being followed by a powered juice blonde, but it was not the blonde she's missing. Kara was heartbroken so she thought and left without goodbye leaving Lena alone to face the downfall of the Daxamite's invsion. Carol Danvers decide to be Lena's hero. Alex was sure Kara would be more devastated learning Lena had found her love in the new hero in National City than Mon El leaving... She was just not in her right mind and she needs to get Kara back in National City Asap.





	1. Home sweet home... I have my eyes on you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do angst a lot so there isn't any here. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Captain Marvel. I am just someone who had watched Capt. Marvel movie and thought, Kara should learn a thing or two from Carol about how to handle their Best Friend who are actually more than just their best friends.

Besides… she's a CAROL!

I am pretending dc and marvel are in the same universe and that infinity war hasn't happened, but Carol still took like 25 years in space before she was able to comeback. I am a SUPERCORP trash, please remember that.

Since I ignored infinity, I am ignoring season 3 and 4. Maggie and Alex relationship would be shaky already and Sam is going to be in National City, and I am the new owner of Catco…joke! Rated T. No need to get naked… lol.

**NOT JUST YOUR REGULAR BFF**

**Chapter 1: Home sweet home… I have my eyes on you.**

She has no idea how long she had been gone. All she know was that she was busy finding a home to the last of the Skrulls and fighting off heavy hitting aliens that are trying to take over worlds. Not that she's flying from one planet to another to look for someone to fight, she isn't that kind of hero. It just so happens that chaos usually followed her.

It took meeting a green lantern from Earth that got her into motion and fly back home. She's gonna stay and she's gonna be with Maria, and if it means she has to make do helping her out getting old planes to work so be it. She's not wasting anymore time, she's gonna tell Maria what she realized before she found herself without memory and fighting for Kree. She loves her best friend… and no, not that platonic kind of love… they've shared a lot already to be just that and all she had to do was show Maria.

That was all she had to do.

Louisiana though wasn't what she expected when she returned. There was no garage, the old house had been unlived and Monica had grown to be a beautiful woman. She told her,  _her_ mama had waited for her return.  _She_  said  _her_ mama was going to make her stay and that they were going to be a family. They were suppose to build their dreams together, all three of them. But Maria's health deteriorated and now all was left of her Maria was her memory.

A daughter that was not hers by blood but by heart… a daughter who had grown up strong without her, a daughter who doesn't need her anymore.

But she's not flying away again… she's staying and maybe someone will need her again.

Well let's hope it's not Fury… that's a different matter all together.

-0-

Whelp! It wasn't Fury, but she had had met a group of haters who had been wreaking havoc, and she found out she isn't the only flying person on Earth. Well… the green lantern was human though she is not in this sector of the universe, and from asking around, this flying man is called Superman. She almost laughed… what the heck… couldn't they find any better name than that? Anyway, met with him and helped him save some aliens from being killed. Now, she had to go separate ways with Superman or suffer the killer glare of his jealous girlfriend (as if she is interested in the man at all!) and keeping an eye on this hater group headed by one Lillian Luthor.

_Superman said… if it's Luthor then it's bad._

In her experience though? Not everything said by someone calling themselves hero are correct. Look at what happened with Yon rogg?

_So cautious but not overly so…_

-0-

New life, new home… eyes open.

She entered the nice, affluent bar, looking for a place to sit. She craved human bar, she had been alcohol free when she was in space, not sure which of those alien drinks was safe to take, then again, she'd absorbed alien energy and gets stronger from it, plus her blood is now blue… but she was still human so she didn't take that risk. Now in a human bar… she's gonna let it go.

"Well, you seemed like you're lost," sultry voice sounds beside her, and she'd just gotten a seat. She looked beside her to find a very dashing, raven haired woman with a sexy lilt in her voice… no… can't be Scottish, she can still understand her… accent aside, the woman has alabaster skin, strong jaw and has the greenest of eyes she'd ever seen.

"Well, I am where I want to be." Carol said smiling genuinely. There was a frown on the other woman's face, "something I said?"

The black haired beauty shook her head, "You… you just remind me of someone I know…"

"Ah…" another smile, "This place looks cozy… I feel so left out," she looked at her white shirt, cut off jeans, well worn boots and her trusty leather jacket.

"That's why I asked if you're lost, but this establishment does not discriminate."

"I got that, so what's good to drink here? Haven't had human alcohol for like… ever."

There was this indistinguishable expression in her pretty face, "Are you… an alien?"

Carol laughed, "Truth is… I don't know anymore," when she stopped laughing she eyed the woman, "Are aliens banned here?"

The other woman this time laughed, "Not at all, I had a policy that anyone can come here, it's just aliens tend to go in this alien bar near here."

One light brow raised, "There's an alien bar here?" there was this beautiful smile that graced the other woman's face.

"Yes and oh god… you do look like her."

"You're girlfriend?"

It just so happened that the woman had just drunk a shot, and her reply got the woman to spit her drink on a ready napkin. "Where did that come from?"

"So not girlfriend? I mean you said I remind you of someone and from where I come from, or when I come from that sentence usually is a tell of a bad break up."

Another laugh out of scrumptious, red lips. "No not girlfriend… best friend… well ex-best friend probably."

Another raised brow, "I never knew there is such a things as ex best friend." She smiled. There is a very good story behind it but she doesn't even know the woman, so she let the subject drop at the woman's silence. "I'm Carol anyway,"

The woman's smile widened, "Lena,"

"Hello Lena," the blonde looked at the woman's empty glass, "If I buy you a drink, I won't end up broke am I?"

Len laughed, "Oh my god… it's been so long since I had a laugh,"

Carol nods, "I'm glad to help. So…"

"You don't have to buy me drinks, I own the place we could drink what we want and how much we want and we won't end up broke." She then signals for the mixer to get them her poison, and with a nod, the guy started mixing their drinks.

"Wow… and here I thought I misheard you." Carol start tapping on the bar, "So you're rich?"

A sad expression descend on the raven haired woman's face, "Materially," a sad smile. "So from the look of it, you aren't from National City, so where are you from?"

Silence as the two eyed each other, then broken by one word, "Louisiana,"

-0-

Lena Luthor woke up from the loud banging sound, and a very potent headache. She slowly sat on her bed and stood, took one step and stopped as she felt her world tilt. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes again.  _Damn it, she hadn't had this kind of headache in years… even after the Daxam Invasion and filling herself with whiskey and_ then she heard the loud banging again which enabled her to walk out of her room, to be shocked by wayward blonde head, tall… muscular body and trying to burn her kitchen down.

"Fuck!"

_Alright it's not Kara_

"Good morning sleepy head," the woman turned and yes, so not Kara but she could pass as her if you just look in passing.  _Who is she again…_

"You were so screwed you don't remember taking me home."

One dark brow raised, "Yes I don't… did we have sex?"

A grin from pink lips, "Do you feel like we had sex?" Lena shook her head and winced at the headache.

"Well I'd be offended if we had sex and you didn't feel like we did… I mean I may not have sex for years but I know I'm good at it, never left any woman or species doubting that."

The smaller woman frowned, "Carol, now I remember." She smiled, "How are you not hung over?"

"Blue Blooded…"

"And how does being royalty made you immune to hung over?"

"Oh I'm not…"

"Hung over?"

"That too… I mean Royalty. I'm saying I have blue blood, literally."

"Okay I'm really having the worst headache and I'm in twilight zone."

"Oh I've seen that when I was a kid its nice back then." Carol put down the pan she was holding, she then stepped close to Lena and held the woman's elbow, guiding her to an empty and clean stool. "Sit,"

"Why are you trying to demolish my kitchen?"

"Rude, I'm trying to make you pancakes as thanks for letting me sleep on your very comfortable couch, not ruining your kitchen. But damn I don't even know from what planet you get all of this!"

"From the sound of it, you were going all Rambo in here."

There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence.

Lena bit her lips, she could feel the sudden tension, "Sorry… did I said something wrong?"

Carol sat beside the younger woman, "It's not that, just like how I remind you of your bestfriend now probably ex-bestfriend, Rambo reminds me of mine."

Lena frowned, "You're best friend with John Rambo? Is he for real?"

Carol rolls her eyes, "I don't know a John… my best friend… well I came back to earth hoping we'd start over as more you know?" the younger woman nod her head in understanding, "I just didn't realize I was gone to long and she had passed away. We had a daughter." She bit her lower lip, "In the Airforce she is known as Maria "Photon"Rambeau

Lena wanted to hug the woman but she didn't, she had no idea how to comfort people. It had always been Kara who comforted her. "Sorry…"

"I was hoping to start over and well… I find myself here in National City."

"You said you have a daughter?"

A wistful smile took over the older woman's face, "Monica, she's now all grown up, she has a family and she is very intelligent. She has no need of old, obsolete woman like me."

"Monica… as in Monica Rambeau?"

"You know of her?"

"Indeed, we had met before in a scientific conference on nano technology, she's really brilliant and I was to hire her in the research department of my family's company back then but some underground government department got her instead."

Carol laughed, "You sound bitter,"

"Brilliant women with balls are hard to come by and I like her strong personality." Lena eyed the other woman, "Must be you,"

Carol waved a hand in dismissal, "Nah, that's all Maria."

Another bout of silence.

"I would need coffee stat," Lena said as she stood up, "I'm not making anything and you're not burning my penthouse down. I had assassins to do that for me so just let me get some naproxen in me and let me change then we'll go to Noonan's."

Carol stopped listening at the word assassin. "There's assassin after you?"

Lena waved a hand this time, "It's part of my life, if not assassins commissioned by my mother or brother, it will be aliens with vendetta on Luthor's name, you can pick…"

Blue eyes widened, "You're a Luthor?"

Len turned stiffly, "Yes?"

-0-

Lena walked ahead, not turning her head and minding if the blonde had followed her or not. A little bit away from Noonans and her elbow was yanked, making her stop and facing the culprit. It was Carol who was looking at her with a frown. "What?"

"We were having a nice morning and you just suddenly shut off and left like I did burn your house down. What gives?"

Irritation found its way on the smaller woman, "So what did my family did to you? And now that you know you are with a Luthor are you gonna kill me? Poison my food? What?"

The blonde woman raised her hand in surrender, "Whoa slow down… what are you talking about?"Lena just shook her head and turned but was stopped once again, "Was this about me blurting out you're a Luthor?"

"Well, so what heinous crime did I commit in the name of Luthor this time?"

"Wow…" Lena just eyed the blonde, "When Superman says Luthor means bad, I didn't realize it was this kind of bad!"

"Superman? You've met him?"

She scratched her head, "Yup, helped him saved some aliens being targeted by a group lead by a Lillian Luthor."

"Cadmus,"

"That one, but listen…" she sighed, "I never believed him, I mean not because he is a hero means whatever he says is right. He can think it but not me. I'm so done with men acting like Yon rogg." The younger woman studied her companion. "Look, not because I learned that you're a Luthor negates the fun things we did together… and I saw you talk about aliens and I did learn about your projects that helps both human and alien citizens of Earth, you can't be that bad as Superman says."

After a while of soaking in Carol's words, Lena nodded and turned, "I really needed that coffee like two hours ago." The blonde smiled as she follows the raven haired woman. "And who is this Yon rogg?"

"Oh someone from my past,"

"Girlfriend?"

"Haha you're funny, Yon is a guy and he had an ego the size of the entire Kree and I don't do boyfriend."

Lena looked at the other woman, "You should tell me about that,"

"Yon rogg?"

"Kree."

Then they finally got into Noonan's.

**TBC**


	2. You better get back here Kara

It helps that I downloaded WORD DOC on my phone, now I can just type in here without the hassle of opening my desktop. It helps with the muse! This must be what Carol is feeling when she returned and internet is not dial up anymore! Lmao.

**NOT JUST YOUR REGULAR BFF**

**Chapter 2: You better get back here Kara!**

Alex Danvers just needed some coffee this early morning. It had been a grueling two months of repairing National City after those Daxamite invaded Earth and wanted to make an example out of her City. It was thanks to Lena Luthor of all people to make this repair a bit easier and it is also because of her and, grudgingly, her mother – the source of all her problems – that the invasion was thwarted. Superman was no help… thank you very much; and her sister, in her opinion is overdramatic. She means… why would she mourn - now going two months - the lost of a misogynistic guy who keeps on using her "hero" ideals to get her to just nod at his every whim? Besides, if he'd just been less selfish, went with his parents to resume his duty as a prince and future ruler, there would have been no invasion, the air would be clear from lead, he would still have a living, breathing father and mother and he could have free entry to Earth if he really wanted to be with her sister.

But Nooooo!

She is going tangential… she just needs coffee and not think about her sister abandoning her. Okay, she and Kara shares the overdramatic genes, still, it felt like it because in the heat of everything, she found herself alone and without a sister to go and vent too. She and Maggie is on the rocks… a sinking ship and it hurts that her confidante is not there to comfort her. Is it selfish? Kara is heartbroken about Mon El but their relation was a toxic one… not that she's comparing. Anyhow, she's out there somewhere doing what…she had no idea while she's stuck here, getting one jumbo latte to keep her blood flowing.

Then the door to Noonans opened and in came Lena Luthor.

 _Now that's one hell of a_ _woman._ She knew she had been unfair to the youngest Luthor and she now had proven again and again how she isn't her family. She's the scourge of every Luthor's existence. She made a difference… a good difference in the world and yet… she sometimes wished her sister would just fall in love with her, not that she knew if her sister sway like her, but she had seen Kara looked at Lena in a way that she should have looked at her boyfriend, and it makes you think a lot of less PG thoughts.

She was dumbstruck though when a blonde woman followed the CEO and sat in front of her. She, and by 'she' she meant the blonde woman reminds her of Kara actually. Except of course on how she dressed herself, she's kind'a has her style and without glasses. But yes, she could double as Kara in case of Emergency. Her musing was interrupted by Claire (the barista) announcing "Miss Alex Jumbo Latte!" so she stepped towards the bar, took her order but instead of going back to her vacated seat, she went straight to Lena Luthor's table.

"Miss Luthor," she called out smiling.

"Agent Danvers," Lena said after sighing.

"I'm no agent," Carol said in her most serious expression

Alex eyed the blonde, "I do believe Lena is referring to me?" then she looked at Lena who was looking at Carol.

"You're a Danvers?"

"Yeahhhh?" then she looked at Alex, "So you're a Danvers  _ **and**_  an agent?"

"FBI," Alex answered with a raise brow.

Carol sighed and looked at Lena, "Why does this underground government agents keep on using FBI as cover? Isn't it such a cliché?"

Lena made a light coughing sound, "Ah… to what do I owe this surprise agent?"

Without prompting, Alex sat at the chair adjacent to Lena and opposite the blonde. "I do believe it is warranted that we be introduced?"

Carol held a hand out for a shake which Alex reached, "Captain Carol Danvers."

Here Alex froze, "No you're not,"

Lena frowned at Alex's sudden change of demeanor, her sudden standing and hands placed on her right hip where her gun was slung… if it was there "Agent Danvers…"

"Carol Danvers died in a flight mission in 1989,"

"Oh they thought I did… and for a while I was until a Kree captain thought I was worth more alive and a puppet than dead. So here I am."

"Kree… as in intergalactic invading warriors Kree?" Carol nodded, "We got data base 'bout them trying to invade Earth in 1995, then suddenly they disappear…"

"And that's supposed to be classified information that not even FBI knows," Carol smirked, "You just gave your identity away agent." Alex could be seen with her mouth closing and opening.

Lena smiled, "She got you there," then turned her eyes on Carol, "You… you have a lot to tell."

The blonde nodded, "I did agree that I have to tell you things," then to the still shocked agent, "You are from SHIELD then?"

That got the agent's attention, "No," she shook her head, "how do you even know about that?"

"I'm friends with Fury, their director?"

"Who or maybe the appropriate question is what are you?"

Carol laughed, "Blue blooded human is my best answer right now." She then smiled at Lena, "I'm also Lena's new bodyguard."

Lena eyed the blonde woman in bewilderment, "You are?"

"Didn't you said that there are assassins after you? And you went to a bar alone and unprotected?"

Alex eyes widened, "Assassins are after you again?"

"It's not as if they left me alone agent Danvers…"

"Would you drop that and just call me Alex, you're friend keeps looking when you say agent Danvers."

"What can I say? For a while I thought I'm the only Danvers here on Earth." Carol said shrugging her shoulders, "Besides, Lena needs some best friend love right now." She smiled at the still wide eyed CEO.

"She have a best friend…"

"Really? Didn't see her last night when Lena went all…"

"Carol,"

"What? You need that best friend love. Well, if it was Maria, I wouldn't be anywhere else in her time of need."

"Just please…"

"Okay but I'm still doing bodyguard duty,"

"You're not my bodyguard, besides with aliens after me because of this invasion thing, you might want to not be within 10 meters from me."

"Alright I heard enough," Alex said as she stood, "first off, Lena, you are not responsible with the invasion, you were trying to save people, Rhea was just a good actress and had an evil streak way deeper than your mother, pardon my analysis. So if there's anyone to blame it is her not you. Second, those that are after you knows nothing and third," here she looked at Carol, "Leave the bodyguarding to us who have the ability to subdue aliens."

Here Carol frowned and raised a fist towards the automated machine, and…

BOOM

Both Alex and Lena scrambled away from Carol who had a still glowing fist against her mouth as she blew at it as if she was a gunslinger in an old cowboy movie.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Alex shouted while Lena was frozen shocked.

"Just to show you agent that I have experience… vast experience pummeling aliens to the ground. You're research on me is incomplete you better start reading more." She grins, then she looked around. People have different expressions on their faces, awe, fear, interest, anger… "Ahm, I shouldn't have blown that machine right?" she smiled sheepishly

"No you shouldn't," Lena finally free from shock, "You… you said…"

Carol shrugged, "coffee? And… heh…"

Lena sighed and waved her hand, " I'll take care of this and please next time, aim somewhere where nothing can be damaged."

Alex gritted her teeth and then stepped into Carol's space, "Don't you even know when to make a statement in secret?"

"Why?"

"You're not big on this secret identity thing are you?" The tone Alex used was bordering on mad and irritation.

"I don't have any reason to keep myself from people, they should be aware of what I am and what I'm capable of doing so they don't go blind approaching me. Plus, Lena needs to know she's going to have a capable bodyguard and best friend in one." She looked at Lena and winked which caused the black haired woman to roll her eyes. "So that coffee?"

The Barista, Claire approached them with two, large, hot, black coffee. "I assumed you'd have your usual Ms. Luthor, " she gulped, "As well as your company and the manager says…"

Lena sighed, "Tell your manager to send the total bill to L-corp," she took a card in her bag, "please call my assistant and she'll take care of this for you immediately."

The girl beamed, "Thank you Ms. Luthor!"

Lena eyed the blonde and handed her one of the take out cup, "I assume that I cannot make you drop this bodyguarding thing?" she saw blonde head nod in agreement, "then you better come with so I can put you in my payroll." She moved to walk out of Noonan's.

"She needs to come with me to…"

Carol eyed Alex while Lena stopped to wait, "I do not need to come with you to wherever secret organization you're bringing me. I am my own person and no one can dictate to me what to do or not to do."

"You have powers that needed to be checked…"

"I was born human, this Superman…"

"You know him?"

"Helped him save some aliens from this… ahhh…"

"Cadmus," Lena interjected

"I see…"

The CEO sighed, "I know my name doesn't warrant any peace of mind, what me being a Luthor, but I would vouch for Carol. She had been here what… two – three days? And aside from her showing us off, she hasn't used any power to subdue anyone."

"I have a killer glare, don't need powers to push men away in a bar." Carol said as a matter of fact "Anyway my point is, this Superman goes around flying and hitting, did you ever made him come to your place to be checked?" no answer, "Thought so. You're not bullying me into coming to your organization. I reneged on Intelligence when they tried it on me, not gonna let it happen again."

Lena smiled, "Well as I told you earlier, woman with balls are hard to come by, I'd be happy to employ you."

Carol looked sheepish, "I'm not taking your money Luthor. You take me or leave it."

"Well if you put it that way…"

Alex was eyeing the two, flabbergasted.  _You need to get back here Kara!_

"Agent Danvers, I'll see you around, and if you ever need assistance with the city's repair, don't hesitate to make appointment with Jess."

All the red head could do was nod her head, then she was shocked to hear the blonde's question to the CEO, "She's fucking cute, does she have a girlfriend?" then her shocked expression was replaced by a full blown blush.

"She isn't wrong there Ms. Alex," the barista who was still standing where she was whispered.

Alex cringed and walked away and out of Noonan's.

-0-

[Later that day, Alex apartment]

The red head was pacing. She had left Kara alone for two months… and a few days, if she needs to convince herself that she is mourning because she loved the douchebag, then she gave her that. But Christ knows her sister was just hurting to lose someone like her… she could identify with Mon El and that is that, but if she lose Lena, her sister is in for  _super_ realization and  _super_ hurt and she doesn't like that for her little sister.

So she is contemplating on calling her mother, Kara did say she's going to Midvale to think, and she thinks two months is enough thinking. She needs to get her ass up and stop moping over the Daxamite, for all they know, Mon El found another booty in space. Stopping her pacing, she came to the conclusion that enough is enough.

The other line was ringing, and she was tapping the table beside her as she waited for either her mother or Kara to answer the phone. On the 12th ring she pushed the plunger and then took her mobile phone out, and hurriedly dial her mother's mobile. Three rings and Eliza Danvers answered.

" _hello Alex!"_

"Hello mom, I was calling the house but no one answers, did Kara went there?"

" _Yes, she's helping me here, there are a bunch of aliens who came here after the invasion there in the city and we are helping them set up."_

"You should have called me about it, and J'onn would want to help as well."

" _I know… we were having financial problems at first, and I was about to call J'onn if he could help, but surprisingly, L-Corp sends some help, and they were enough for us to start setting up."_

"I see, is Kara there though?"

" _No, I left her at home but you know your sister she's probably flying around, mourning or something…"_

"Mourn my ass,"

" _Alexandria Danvers!"_

"Sorry, but mom you and I know he's not worth it,"

" _Yes we both know, but it's not about being worth it or not, your sister lost her only contact to Krypton and she has the right to mourn that, at least."_

"it is more than two months, and I need her to get back here."

" _Is there an emergency?"_

"Not National City Emergency, I'm talking about something personal."

" _Did something happened to Lena?"_

Alex pushed her mobile away and looked at it in bewilderment, and she heard her mother talking again,  _"You're not the only one with eyes Alex, besides I maybe your mother but I am not that old to know what to look for… your sister's yearning, doe eyes and her constant defense of the woman…"_

"It wasn't unwarranted," the younger Danvers sighed. "Would you let Kara know I need to talk to her? And no, Lena is fine though after the invasion, I think assassination attempts on her is at a high once again and it seems there are unhappy aliens who's blaming this on her."

" _Is she really alright?"_

"Yes, I think she got herself a formidable bodyguard, and it's why I need to talk to Kara." Silence on the other line, "speaking of… does dad have a long lost daughter before he married you?"

" _No, I would have known and would have taken care of her if he has."_

"A long lost relative? Who is not on science but well… on air force or something?"

" _Your father is an only child, as for other relatives? Danvers is such a large family so who knows? What brought this on?"_

Alex sighed, "Nothing worrying, just someone I met."

" _That doesn't sound like nothing," Eliza sighed, "I better get back to work, I'll tell Kara to call you or to pack her things and go back to National City when I get home. Whichever suits your sister, besides, she's already in her wits end with nothing to do here, she's just to stubborn to admit that she'd overmourn Mon El, and it's not even a word."_

Alex laughed, "Overmourn yeah no… not…" another laugh, "She needs to come back anyway, Cat's not too happy with her prolonged absence and her boss Snapper is turning into a crocodile."

" _I'll let her know,"_

And then that's the end of their conversation. Alex rests her back against her couch,  _I need to change couch or Maggie's scent won't go away…_

_What am I to do with you Kara?_

_And who are you Carol?_

**TBC**


	3. That's my job!!!

**NOT JUST YOUR REGULAR BFF 3**

**Chapter 3: That' my JOB!**

When Kara went home after long hours of soaking the sun up in the sky, that no matter what time, she is always in contact with the yellow god, she was astonished to find her suitcases prepared and waiting in their living room. Her foster mother, Eliza was waiting, sitting on the couch while sipping her favorite tea. Her blue eyes met hers, and they shined with mischief. Really, anyone outside of their family knew Eliza Danvers as a no nonsense scientist and doctor, but inside the Danvers house, she is nothing but. How do you think anyone could survive a thirteen year old with a world full of baggage and had just discovered a power blessed by the yellow sun if she is such a stickler? She just really had been lucky, that her abandonment got her the Danvers family.

So she trudged slowly and carefully sat beside her mother, "Have you had enough of me?" Eliza's smile just widened and the younger blonde sighed, "You're budget is over the top since I came?" still no answer but a wide smile, "Okay… I need to do something around here and stop moping…"

"Yes your moping isn't cute anymore." Eliza put down her tea and held her youngest' hand, "I'm not trying to be mean, but two months of moping for a man you told me you're not sure if you're in love with is too much." Kara bit her lip

"I feel like Krypton had died again, when he left… I… he's from a sister world you know? In a way he understood me."

"I know I would have been sad too if it was me… but the world is continuously moving Kara, you can't just stop, because then, you might missed out on a lot of things." She looked at Kara nod her head, "Your sister called this afternoon, just before I went home from the settlement, she ask if you could call her, but I said I'd get you to pack your things and go back to National City."

"Why didn't she just call me?"

"From the frost on your clothes Kara, I doubt she'll get through your non existent reception." A shy laugh, "Cat Grant is not happy with your absence and as per your sister's words, your boss Snapper is turning into a crocodile." Another laugh, "National City needs you."

Silence

"Did she say anything about Lena?"

"Assassins on high for her and some aliens are blaming her but Alex said she's fine, something about finding a bodyguard."

Kara's brow creased, "Bodyguards are useless when it comes to Lillian and Lex's goons and against powerful and angry aliens."

"I agree, so I thought I'd help you decide by packing your things,"

Kara nodded and she took her hands away and looked at them, "I didn't even say goodbye to Lena, didn't think to call her and ask her how she was… she's probably more devastated than me." She looked at her mother who had a hand on her shoulder, "What kind of a best friend am I? And I am her only friend in the city."

"You… are the kind who knows she made a mistake and willing to make amends."

"You make it sound that easy,"

"Nothing's ever easy, if it's easy then it's not worth anything. The harder you work on something, the better you appreciate and love them." She eyed her daughter who is on the verge of crying, "Just talk to her, she'll understand." Kara nodded and carefully drape herself over her mother.

"Thank you,"

-0-

Alex was the first one Kara visited as soon as she came back to National City. Cat Grant was next, and it was thanks to her subtle hinting that she knows that she didn't lose her job… she only got some tough love through faux irate comments on her work etiquette. The hardest to visit in her work place was of course her boss. Snapper didn't snap, he just gave her tremendous amount of research that will take her one whole week to procure, then stat written articles on them, her due date is not later than the coming week end. She was thankful she got alien body composition because from the looks of it, a mere human would collapse with the work load Snapper gave her.  _Remember, never to get on Snapper's bad side ever again_.

Lena had been in Kara's mind all through out. But she just can't get that courage to see her best friend… because what is she going to tell Lena why she didn't contacted her for more than two months? She knew Lena would understand that her silence was her mourning Mon El's exit, but it's a very poor excuse. Lena lost Jack, she chose her over the man she actually loved and still been a good friend to her… what did she do in return?

She knew she had been a bad best friend… but how is she going to make up for it?

She just needs to finish her deadlines, and maybe find some answers in the process.

-0-

[One week later]

Jess strode into her boss' office, a wide smile on her face as she leads a tall, raven haired woman in. "Ms. Luthor, Ms. Arias is here, you're 1:00."

Lena stopped writing and looked up, a wide smile on her face, "You came!" she said as she stepped around her desk to give the other woman a hug.

"How can I turn down an offer like yours Lena!" The taller woman said as she hugged back the CEO, "Besides, Ruby is excited to be around her idol again."

"Please if I didn't know any better, Ruby is far more excited being in the city where Supergirl is."

"True but don't tell her I just agree with your assessment, or I'll never hear the end of it." The two women laughed, interrupted by a cough from the side of the room. The two turned, one had this grin on her face and one had a bewildered expression.

"And before I forgot, this is Carol Danvers…"

"Carol? The last we talked I was sure it was Kara not Carol." Arias smiled, "Nice to finally have a face on the name…"

"Ah Sam…"

Sam continued ignoring her friend while Carol just bit her lips trying not to laugh, "I was probably drunk when we talked about you because I'm sure I misheard but I do remember your description… I'm just glad you finally give up on those cardigans she told me you are so hooked into," another smile then looked at her friend, "She is indeed a beauty," she faux whisper and returned her attention to the blonde, "Am I interrupting your interview?"

"Samantha…" Lena's voice had this sudden urgency but again, her old school friend ignored it.

"Don't be coy Lena, if I knew you're having a one on one interview with Ms. Danvers, I would have delayed my coming here."

"Oh no worries, I'm not doing any interview,"

Sam's one brow raised, "No?"

"I'm Lena's bodyguard."

Sam eyed her friend, "You didn't tell me she changed career and is now your bodyguard?"

"If you'd let me interrupt, I would have told you that SHE is not Kara. Kara is still a reporter at Catco and still MIA." There was a sad timbre in the smaller woman's voice.

"Oh God and here I was so callously reminding you of…  _her,"_  she frowned then eyed the blonde, "Sorry, mistaken identity…"

"It's alright, you're not the first one. I do get some second looks around here in National City which is fine really."

"Lena…" Sam puts a hand on her friend's shoulder,

"It's alright,"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I should probably leave you two to talk. I'd be just outside, just holler when you need me."

Lena sighed, "I'd beep when Sam's trying to kill me."

Sam raised one brow, "Assassination attempts again?" at her friend's nod she said, "Well I am a black belt in four Martial Arts craft, unless it's alien, male and have this S on top of his chest, then Lena is safe with me."

Carol laughed, "Good to hear, maybe we can spar sometimes. I'd get you a coffee?"

"That would be nice," Lena said thankful

"I have mine black, like hers." Sam interjected

"Of course Ms. Arias,"

"Oh please, just Sam!"

-0-

Carol Danvers was all smile as she walked towards a nearby coffee house, she entered and the smell of brewing coffee hit her nose giving her some sense of calm.

It had been two weeks since she start trailing Lena from home, to work to meetings anywhere. In that two weeks she had stopped five attempts on Lena's life even before it happens.

Vigilance

It had saved her friend numerous times and she's not about to change her tactics. But maybe, today she could relax a while since as Ms. Arias said, she is black belt in four kinds of Martial Arts, so yea, unless the attacker isn't human, then she could handle some thugs.

But then again, it wasn't all vigilance, instinct also helped so now that she is waiting for their coffee, the sudden feeling of wrongness caught her aware.

It's not about the people around her… so what?

She tried to recall what transpired in the room… everything was as it was – except…

She had been close with Lena's assistant, after thwarting the third attempt on her boss' life, the Asian woman opened up to her, and this morning… now she remember, she was to ask Lena out to eat lunch at 1 because Jess assured her that she is free until 3 where the new CFO is coming to sign her contract with L-Corp.

"Fuck!" Carol just turned to leave the café when the "safety beep" starts.

She hurriedly shoot out to the sky and towards L-Corp and there Lena was, unconscious and dangling by the balcony, being held by a bluish alien. She aimed her fist and blasted the alien, who releases Lena at the impact. She dove fast towards the woman and just in the nick of time caught Lena.

She was standing on the ground and looked up, blood boiling from rage. If she doesn't have Lena in her arms, she would have punch her palm, but she didn't have the luxury so she just bend her knees and skyrocketed towards the top office.

The blue alien she hit was still down and another one was kneeling beside the unconscious one, an alien gun pointing at her.

It spoke in its language which she has no intention of understanding. All she know was they are here to hurt her friend so they will suffer. She put Lena down gently on the ground, safely away from the aliens while the gun pointing alien started to pull their comrade away. Carol stepped closer

"Do not go further," it says in Jess' voice, "I will kill you!"

"Try," she kept on advancing which prompted the alien to shoot. High energy blast emerged from the gun hitting Carol. "That feels great," and she started glowing red, "Stop wasting your energy gun… I'll just absorbed it and then I'm going to use it on you and your partner…"

The alien hissed, "She killed my family! She needs to die!"

"She did?" Carol asked in disbelief, "How?"

"She made that transmatter portal and those Daxamites killed everyone! My family… my children included! She has to pay!"

"Say whatever you will, Lena is a victim like you… put down that gun and I don't have to annihilate you."

And the door opens with a bang where five people in black tactical suit enters. All holding big, alien weapons. And of course at the center was Alex Danvers. "Alright, no one is annihilating anyone!" she points her big gun on the gun holding alien, "Drop it or I'll shoot," then she noticed Carol, "You're glowing…"

"You haven't seen everything yet,"

"Power down Carol,"

"I can't, absorbed those energy blast… had to use it to power down…"

Alex motioned for her team to subdue the aliens, conscious and not, then she ordered them to return to base, as she focused her attention on the glowing woman, "Alright let's see…" the blonde had her hands in fist to control the energy, and as Alex decides what to do, suddenly there was a woosh and Carol is hurling through the wall of Lena's office.

"What the hell Supergirl!" Alex shouts as her sister flew after the other blonde. "This is so fucked up!"

-0-

It had been thirty minutes since Lena woke up from being choked, then Alex briefed her to what happened and now they are just waiting for the two blondes to stop fighting… it looks like there is an ongoing fireworks in the sky as the two powered up blondes battled it out.

The two just hoped no one is harmed so bad… and Alex is so going to tear Kara out, she should not have just attacked, and attacking the wrong person? Damaging properties… J'onn is going to have both their hides!

Jess was found in a closet, gagged and unconscious, while Sam called about getting a call from Jess saying her meeting with Lena was re-scheduled.

Further musing by both women was interrupted by a loud banging sound, and when the two looked out of the balcony, both Carol and Supergirl were on the street, clothes singed but thank whatever power that both are still breathing, and both are stubborn to try to get up again.

"Oh no…" Alex growled as she ran out of the office and towards the elevator.

"We can use my elevator, its faster." Lena offered.

"Faster is good,"

-0-

When they came to the street, Supergirl and Carol were facing each other. Both frowning and sizing each other up.

"STOP!" Alex screamed getting the two's attention.

Carol noticed Lena limping after Alex so she hurriedly came to the woman's aid, "Lena!" the smaller woman held onto Carol's arms.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh my clothes were singed, I can't just fight naked so I used my Kree uniform…" she looked down, "Well Monica modified the color."

Supergirl was watching the scene and she frowned, "You knew her?" she asked Lena in particular, "She's glowing and she attacked you!"

Carol rolled her eyes at Supergirl, "if you'd stop punching and let me explain…  _I_ didn't attacked Lena! I saved her because that's my job as her bodyguard! I subdued the shapeshifters! I caught her from falling to her death! I absorbed their energy gun that's why I'm glowing!"

Alex sighed, "Okay we already get it," then to Kara she glared, "You don't just attack…"

"Lena was in danger… I… I…" she bit her lip

"It's alright Supergirl,"Lena said sadly, then turned her attention on Carol, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'll live," she smiled, "You need to go to the hospital, you got bruise on your neck."

"I'm fine, i'll just be hoarse for a week or two." Lena smiled back.

Throughout their interaction, Kara watched frowning.

"We better head back to base for debriefing." Alex interjected, "if you could, the two of you can come by for statements and for check up."

Carol nodded, "I'd appreciate it thanks." To Lena she asked, "Are we getting into that van with her?" she said pointing at Supergirl.

Len shook her head, "I know where it is, I could just drive us there agent Danvers."

"Alright I'd meet you two there. And also, I would need you to ID your attackers." At Lena's nod, Alex pulled Kara away and into the van.

-0-

Kara was seething as she sat at the back of the van. "Who is she?"

"I did tell you about her, Carol, and she's also a Danvers."

Silence

"Are we related?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to find that out."

Another silence

"That was my job,"

"You're a reporter not a bodyguard."

"I know… I mean… saving Lena, it was always me."

"You still can…"

Kara looked at her sister, "I've lost her didn't I?"

Alex bit her lips, "You didn't… talk to her."

Kara just nods.


	4. I am Supergirl!

* * *

When the admitting doctor puts "Myomectomy for multiple Myomas" as diagnosis, as an ICD coder you shouldn't insist on writing infertility in the HMO ICD code even though the patient is married 10 years and still Gravida 0… if they insist then probably they should be the attending OB instead of being the HMO Icd coder! Yes I'm pissed… so I'm deflating by writing chapter 4.

Yeah reasons, reasons… lol

**NOT JUST YOUR REGULAR BFF 4**

**Chapter 4: I am Supergirl.**

When Lena and Carol get to the D.E.O, standard security protocol was dropped as per Alex's instruction. The guard at the door actually welcomed Lena and seemed happy about it.

"I guess you were wrong," Carol said as she walked beside the raven haired woman,

Lena looked at her, "Wrong? About?"

Carol swayed her head towards the guard, "You said and I quote, people where we are going to hates me so be prepared,"

The CEO frowned, "People here hates Luthor that includes me, doesn't matter if I helped or not."

"The expression on that security alone says otherwise," she grinned, "Plus, I do not think Alex hates you… or Supergirl."

Lena rolled her eyes, "They are civil that's different."

Carol did not reply but instead was in introspection. "Alex maybe, but I'm good at telling people's emotion and I say she's warming up to you… as for Supergirl?"

"Carol," Lena stopped so did the blonde woman, "She is a SUPER and I am a LUTHOR, there is a history that can't just be erased."

"Superman?" she saw the other woman nod and they both resumed their trek to the DEO's inner sanctum. "He looks kind'a douchebag, in cape and with powers."

"He's a hero…"

"And heroes does not discriminate by name alone." The blonde said with one raised brow. "As a matter of fact, aside from punching me without asking, Supergirl is way better… more open, of course if she drops her secret identity she would have been awesome, and probably we could be friends even."

"She isn't bad, before you came, she had always been there to support me. The invasion just took a lot out of everyone of us here." A sigh, "And I understand the secret identity, as I said she's a super and I'm a luthor… no Super would want their identity known to me."

"If the title hasn't been taken already, I could have been Supergirl." Whatever else Carol was about to say was interrupted as they enter the command center, "Oh…" she grinned.

"Lena!" A hairy man called out and leap out of his station to get to them. Carol placed herself inbetween… "Oh hello there bodyguard of Lena,"

"I'm not a fucking robot,"

Winn grimaced, "Oh yeah… sorry…" and Lena took pity on the geeky friend of Kara.

"This is Winn Schott, he is friend with my friend Kara… and he works here." To Winn she said, "Carol Danvers…"

"You're a Danvers too? What a small world!" he said eagerly, taking Carol's hand for a shake.

"I thought you're a Schott and not a Danvers?" Carol asked frowning,

"Oh I don't mean me… I mean…"

"Winn shut up!" Alex Danvers called out as she enters the command center with Supergirl behind her. "Alright, Carol, Lena you need to go to the med bay, Supergirl is taking you there although I trust you still remember how to go there Lena?"

"I think it's better if we have Supergirl for escort,"

"Good… now no punching or blowing each other up while going there okay?" Alex suppressed a grin, "Lena you are in charge of the children."

The CEO chuckled, "Should we go?" she asked Supergirl who was being quiet and just nodded, turning and leading them to medical bay.

As soon as the three were out of earshot, and hoping that Carol doesn't have Kara's superhearing, she directed Winn, "I need you to find anything about Captain Carol Danvers, if you can hack into SHIELD…"

"SHIELD like Nick Fury SHIELD?!"

"Yes so stop hyperventilating, I need this just between the two of us."

"Like a secret…"

"Winn focus!"

"Ye… yeah I'm focus, so this is like Guardian big secret?"

"Take it this way, if you pissed Guardian all you'll have are broken bones that will heal, but if you pissed Carol you'll turn to ash… no more Winn, capisché?"

Winn's eyes continuously blinks,

"Winn?"

He looked at agent Danvers and smiled nervously, "Crystal."

"Good agent, now I need to see if my medical bay is still standing,"

-0-

Alex had her tablet with the check up results for Lena and Carol when she entered the medical bay.

Kara was lying under the sunbed, Lena was sitting on an uncomfortable chair by the lab apparatus side and Carol had her eyes squinted at the computer console.

"Don't tell me you have heat vision too?" Alex asked in bewilderment and without even saying hello to the others, this caused Kara to look at the other blonde in the room, and Lena as well, and seemed very interested.

"You mean like her?" she said pointing a thumb Kara's way. "Nope, its everywhere with me."

"Just checking, I have your check up and you have some seriously bruised ribs," Alex said to Carol.

"Didn't really expect her to be that strong… I mean I've taken down bigger aliens in space than Supergirl and I've never felt this beaten before." She smirked, "But hey, have you seen the other gal?"

Alex rolled her eyes and Kara frowned, "I haven't even gone 100 percent with you," Kara mumbled but was still heard.

"Supergirl!"

"What?"

"Really? So its why you are under that… whatever is that huh?" Carol said in a teasing voice

Kara huffed, "It's called a sunbed!"

"Sunbed… sunbath… whatever," Alex rolled her eyes again at the two now bickering superpowered women then looked at Lena reproachfully.

Lena raised her hands in the air, "hey I kept your med bay intact, besides them bickering is better than them exchanging blows."

Alex made a deep sigh, "Alright, you Lena needs to come with me, we have something to enhance the healing of your neck and vocal cords, and I need to wrapped your chest in bandage, you also have some bruises there and I need to get you into a removable cast." Lena silently stood and limped towards the red head, "Carol… is there anything you need to help you heal?"

"Oh if there's any energy source I can absorb… it'll help in healing."

"I could just blast you with my laser vision…"

"No blasting!"Alex yelled and eyed Lena evilly as the woman chuckles. "Get over Med Bay 3 Luthor!" and then she eyes the two blonde, "if I hear any 'boom' sound you two are grounded,"

"Wha…" both blonde said

"I'm fucking serious! And I'll ask Vasquez to find a weapon she can use on you… is that uniform your wearing will hold?"

"I absorbed an entire Kree fleet's energy in this."

"Good to hear." Alex grinned and then turned, to Lena she said, "Why am I left with 2 power juiced children?"

"Must be your luck," Lena replied in her most serious tone.

"I'm not holding back when I wrapped you in bandage."

A grin, "Never really into slow, passionate…"

"Luthor!"

-0-

"Do I have to wait like forever to access internet here?" Carol asked breaking the silence.

Kara frowned and sat, "What do you mean?"

The older blonde shrugged, "I was researching before and then I was cut off and there was this box saying… connect to internet…then it took me like forever…"

"Oh Rao… we don't use dial up anymore! We got fibre now."

Carol turned, "So no more bzzzzz sound when connecting to internet?"

"What century did you came from?"

Carol bristled, "Hey I was only stuck in space 31 years! Not a century!"

Kara's face softened, "You are?"

The other woman shrugged, "I got kidnapped by Krees for six years then I got stuck looking for a home for Skrulls."

Kara frowned, "Skrulls are shapeshifters and from what I understand, they were here on Earth… why not just live here?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "Humans aren't ready for creatures that are different."

"Yeah but they can just shapeshift and integrate with other…"

"And live in secret identity until humans are prepared to accept diversity? That would mean forever, and unlike you, not everyone who is different likes to hide behind cardigans and eyeglasses."

Kara stood frowning, "What are you hinting at?"

"Kara Danvers, is it not?" the sudden widening of the other woman's eyes and the paleness of her skin confirmed it for Carol. "I'm a Captain in air force, I trained with Kree warriors, I have been thought to look into Skrulls alternate identities so a cardigan, eyeglasses and ponytail won't fool me."

"What do you want?" Kara growled.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "Don't worry I didn't told Lena, that is your secret to tell." She sighed, "but what I wanted to point out? Lena had accepted me as me, all inhuman and powered up and blue blood literally, and she'd only met me. You think what? She won't accept you if she knew?"

"You don't understand…"

"That there is a SUPER in the way?"

"You don't have a family to protect…"

"Against Lena?" an expression of disbelief, "So this secret thing, hurting her with your absence, leaving her to fend off haters alone, is because you don't trust her?"

"What? No! I trust her with my life."

"You're reasons are contradicting, my ribs are aching to try to understand, so it's your choice… but let me tell you something," the two eyed each other, "I chose to help the Skrulls when SHIELD could have helped them and I left my best friend only to realize while away that my love for her isn't platonic at all. I came back but was too late, she died in my absence without telling her my real feelings, and it's my greatest regret up to this moment."

Silence

"I don't know how you feel for Lena, but she missed her best friend, all of her including your secret. Relationship built on lies never goes far, and if you can't provide that, I'll do my best to fill in your shoes."

"I'm here…"

"Then make her feel your presence." Their heart to heart was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door and the approach of a shorthaired agent,

"I was told someone needs to get fired by this baby?" Agent Vasquez asked as she lifted a large alien gun.

"What is that?" Kara asked

"Photon blaster, it's recovered in one of the DEO's many raids a long time ago… might be time to see how this thing works."

Carol grinned, "You do realize you'll never see how that works?"

"I… won't?"

"Well agent… lead the way?" the blonde asked linking her arms with the agent, "Show me what this baby can do," she said patting said photon blaster.

"Of course," before the two were finally gone from Kara's line of sight, they eyed each other… meaning not loss to them.

-0-

Kara slowly trudged into the medical bay 3, she had no idea if she'll be happy that Lena was alone or be nervous… okay, she's more nervous, it's just a bit better that her sister is not there to witness what's going to happen next.

She cautiously went in and despite her being careful she still tripped a chair causing a screeching noise that got her friend's attention.

"Agent Danvers has a very mean streak," Lena said, she was about to sit but Kara stepped close and stopped her.

"Don't get up," she smiled sheepishly, "Lena… is everything alright?"

"Just some bruised ribs, not as much as Carol I think. Agent Danvers is just briefing other agents before she calls me to ID my attackers… do I even have to press charges? Is it going to be like that? I do understand why they did…"

"They don't have any right to do it. You didn't kill their family, the Daxamites did." She bit her lip. "I'm glad you have Captain Danvers, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I am not your ward Supergirl, you can't always be there to save me…"

"She can't too…"

Silence

"Are you jealous that Carol saved me and not you?" there was a grin on the smaller woman's face.

Kara blushed, "Me? No! Why would I be?... Jealous I mean," the blonde tried not to look into Lena's eyes, because honestly, she had no idea what she was feeling until Lena named it.

"Well I might just be imagining things," she smiled, "Anyway, is there anything I can help you with Supergirl? And are you allowed out of your sunbed?"

Kara sighed, "I'm all good… on the contrary, Captain Danvers didn't do that much damage on me…" she grinned at Lena's rolling of her eyes.

"I quite see what agent Danvers see in you two…"

"I want to tell you something," Kara interrupted. She thought she should move forward while she still have some courage left… because Carol is right, of all the people around her, not including Eliza and Alex, Lena had the most right to know who she is.

"Alright, is this something…"

"I'm Supergirl!"

Silence. Kara waited for the violent reaction, or some sobbing or crying but when she looked at Lena, the woman was just staring at her, still waiting, "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"What should I say? It's obvious you are Supergirl,"

Kara looked down and realized…  _oh yeah I am wearing my supergirl uniform what the heck Kara…_ she looked backed up at her friend who had a brow raised, and then she felt so embarrassed,  _way to go Supergirl!_  She thought and was about to correct herself when the door opened and in walk Alex,

"Come on Lena its time to ID the aliens." She looked at both women and frowned, "Did I interrupt something?"

Kara answered first, "No! I was just making sure Lena is okay… I need to go back and soak some more sun… from my sunbed… yeah there…" then she hurriedly left leaving the two women confused.

"What just happened?" Alex asked.

"No idea…" Lena shrugged. "Let's get this over with? I have an office to repair."

"As if your assistant haven't done anything about it yet," Lena just looked at the agent, "Okay come on,"

-0-

Carol was smirking when Kara returned to medical bay 1. "All healed?"

"And powered down… that photon blaster sure packs a power."

"Good for you…" the younger blonde lie down on the turned off sunbed.

"I thought you'd have fully healed even before I went out to be blasted,"

"I am,"

Carol raised one brow, "I could turn it on…"

"I don't want you blowing this one, and I don't need it on anymore."

"So you're healed, your long face then must be because of Lena… you didn't tell her?"

"That I'm supergirl?"

"Yeah,"

"I told her I am Supergirl..."

"And?"

"…not Kara and I'm well…" she waved her hands on her body covered in her super costume.

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh…then Alex arrived…"

"Oh…" then Carol started laughing, "Oh God!" another laugh.

Kara pulled the bar beside her that was screwed tight to the wall and hurled it at the laughing blonde.

"I'm not gonna be offended about that…" and Carol laughed again. That's how Lena and Alex found the two. Then Alex saw the bar

"What the hell… Supegirl!"

**TBC**

I was about to write a real reveal but I changed my mind… how many reveal failures I can think of? We'll see.


	5. I am Supergirl and I mean it this time!

**NOT JUST YOUR REGULAR BFF**

**Chapter 5: I am Supergirl and I mean it this time!**

[The D.E.O Three days Later]

Kara was on a mission, she had her focused expression on her face and had her sight on Winn. The oblivious friend is currently focused on the job Alex had given him regarding one Carol Danvers so he was focused and trying to be inconspicuous at the same time. But that doesn't concern our hero.

It is not the first time that she had walked in DEO in her civilian clothes, every agent in here had signed an NDA that would leave them wishing they were killed instead if they break the contract. She finally arrived and stood behind her friend, "Winn!"

That startled the man who jumped off his seat and almost hit his head on the console of another agent busy playing Toon Blast ™ "He whirled at his friend who was biting her lips and looking at him sheepishly, "Hello to you too Kara!" he seethed as he went back to his chair but not before telling his co-agent playing, "huh… you better get into my team and give me lives!"

Then he looked at his friend, "So what do I owe the pleasure of being almost killed from heart attack?!"

"Sorry Winn… didn't realize you were too busy…" she squinted her eyes at the monitor and then it widened, "huh are you hacking…"

Winn jumped and covered Kara's mouth, "keep your voice down! Your sister I think is moving on from detective dimples and having a major crush on Capt. Danvers, so shhhh,"

Kara's mouth made an 'oh' motion, "Okay…,"

"So what brought you here and in your Kara Danvers look?"

"You need to make me another supersuit," she demanded.

"Whoa," he raised his hand in the air, "You're making it sound like you're just asking for some random candy from the candystore!"

Kara tilted her head, "please?" and smiled.

"Kara… I've already made you two suits, why would you need another?" he frowned, "And it's not that I don't want to because you know how I love working on your suit…"

"I need it and my two other suits are dirty and smelly so I dropped them at the lab to have it cleaned."

Winn nods, "Alright, I don't see or heard any SG emergency, so if you could give me like one week I could put together another set… and probably add some extra on it so you can go toe to toe with Capt. Danvers."

"Hey! I don't need special suit to go mano y mano with Carol Danvers! I can pummel her even when I'm just in my civilian clothes!"

Winn raised his hands again in surrender, "We've worked together for years and been friends too, I've never seen you so passionate about pummeling someone until Capt. Danvers came along… is this you crushing on her?"

"What?" Kara's frown deepened

"You know… how we boys try to bully the girls we like… like that?"

"You have a death wish don't you?"

"Are you on Red Kryptonite or something?"

"Winn!"

"Okay!" he just looked at his friend. "So…"

"I actually need it now… I'm sure you have some supersuit there in your work space that is unfinished…"

Winn raised a palm toward Kara's face, "I don't have any, I was busy with making things to help in the repair remember? So I did not have much time to think about your suit. And why do you need it now? There's no superemergency!"

"I just need it now Winn!"

"Why?"

"Just…argh!" Kara paced,

"Don't put a hole in my floor Kara!" both Winn and Kara turned to see J'onn coming, "What is this commotion about?"

"Ah…" Winn paled

"Just checking on Winn,"

"It doesn't sound like you just checking in," he frowned, "why are you not in your suit? I know everyone here signed an agreement but you as Kara cannot be seen entering DEO in your civilian clothes."

"I didn't, I was in my suit when I flew here but they smell so I dropped both my suits at the lab."

"Okay, why don't we make more suits for Supergirl Agent Schott,"

"That's what I was telling him!" Kara voiced out victorious.

"I can't make a suit for today! And I told you, you need to give me at least three days to make one with all these enhancement!"

"You said a week!"

J'onn frowned, "Three days is acceptable…"

"But…"

"Why do you even need it now? There are no alien emergencies and if it was Lena being targeted, she has Capt. Danvers with her,"

"I was about to tell her that!" this time it was Winn making a victorious smirk.

"Argh!" Kara just screamed in frustration before she turned and speed her way out the command center… but not before leaving a shallow crack on the pavement.

"She isn't under Red Kryptonite… so does that mean Kryptonian women suffer from PMS?" Winn asked in bewilderment.

J'onn looked at him seriously, "Don't even go there Agent Schott, or I would have to result to melting your brains…"

"Shutting up… I love my brain thank you very much." He returned to his work station,

"And tell agent Danvers that she needs to see me at my office," the Martian said pointing a finger on his open monitor.

"Oh shit,"

"Indeed,"

-0-

Kara was pacing in her apartment when Alex let herself in. She sighed andahangs her keys on the wall, and then drape her jacket on the couch.

"What's getting you freaked out,"

Kara stopped and eyed her sister "I'm not freaking out,"

"Aha," the older Danvers faux agree while opening the fridge and getting one beer. Opening it with one hand, then going back to the living room and situating herself on the couch.

"You're drinking early," Kara said stepping in front of her sister

"I got called at J'onn's office… damn Winn couldn't be stealthy when I need him to."

Kara nods, "so you're crushing on captain Danvers huh?" she tried to contain her laugh when her sister spit out the beer she just drunk and started coughing,

"What the fuck Kara!" the red head said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Winn?"

"I'm gonna kill him!" she sighed then looked up at her sister still standing in front of her, "So enough deviating my question to me, so what got you pacing and  _not_ freaked out?"

Kara frowned, "I hate you!"

"I know," she smiled which Kara returned.

The younger Danvers sat beside her sister, "I had a serious talk with Capt. Danvers and she was right…"

"She's right on many things so will you be more specific?"

"I need to tell Lena about me."

"She knows you…" here Kara rolled her eyes,

"You know what I mean,"

Silence

"Why this all of sudden? Are you jealous of Carol?"

Kara sighed, "I don't know, but… since three days ago, I've been watching Lena and Carol and… they look happy… Lena looked happy and they can even joke about Carol's ability… I just…"

"You feel like you should have been  _her,"_

Kara bit her lower lip, "Is that selfish?"

Alex smiled, "It's human." The two sisters shared a smile, "And as your big sister I say go for it. She deserves to know."

Kara nodded, "But both my suits are being cleaned?"

"Well you don't need the suit to tell her, you're Kara, Lena would believe whatever you tell her,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

That got Kara to smile wide.

-0-

"I can't believe that happened three days ago, and how they got me right and even know what we've talked about from before I flew here?" Sam Arias is sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in hand.

"From what's I've been told…"

"By an organization you can't say…"

"I didn't say anything about any organization!"

Sam laughed, "I just want to see if you'll spill…" she got a glare for that, "Sorry go on go on!"

"Anyway, those blue skinned aliens are not only shape shifter, they could read minds. And they were tailing me since about a week after the invasion."

"Those Daxamites did a number in National City."

"You have no idea…"

Then she looked at the blonde woman standing by the balcony, "If I hadn't googled up Kara Danvers, I probably would have mistaken  _her_  for your Kara." She grinned,

Lena looked shocked, "She isn't  _ **my**_  Kara! Sam!"

A loud laugh, "I'm just messing with you…" she looked at the blonde woman again, "… she doesn't have some kind of superhearing does she?"

Lena looked at Carol who smiled at them, "No, she would have told me if she has."

"That's refreshing,"

"What is?"

"It's not everyday in our lives that some hero comes not hiding their identity."

Lena raised one brow, "Are you pertaining about someone…"

"We both know? Yes. He's an ass I just didn't realize he was that kind of ass…"

Lena shrugged, "It's not as if he doesn't have any motivation,"

"You're too kind about them. I am pro alien but I just hate his guts."

"You're biased."

"So I am!"

They were interrupted by a knock, then Jess' head popping in, "Ms. Luthor? Ms. Danvers is here, she said she needs to talk to you about something important." The Asian woman smiled,

Lena stood, "Let her in," she returned the smile and then turn her attention to her friend, "it seems you are meeting her sooner than later."

"Oh I'm excited,"

It was then that Carol stepped in Lena's office. "Did I hear Kara Danvers is on her way?" she asked grinning.

It so happens that Jess entered with Kara in tow. "I am already here," both blonde eyed each other. If electrical spark is possible, the three other women could see it from those two intense eyeing.

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked the assistant.

"I have no idea Ms. Arias," Jess replied still looking from one blonde to another.

Lena on the other hand had just rolled her eyes, "I didn't know you two knew each other…"

That ended the staring, "We've bumped with each other," Kara said smiling.

Carol rolled her eyes.

"Really? Where?"

"Noonans" Carol

"Cafebest" Kara

The three raven haired women eyed the two.

"Oookaaaayyy.."

"I better go back to my desk," Jess excused.

Sam turned to Kara, "Hi Kara, I am the real Sam Arias, and I've heard so much about you, we better go out sometime so we can exchange some Lena fails story," then she turned to Lena, "and as your new CFO I better ask Jess to tour me around L-Corp and check my office as well."

"You don't have to…"

"Suffice to say that I am loathe to leave you again after what transpired three days ago, I should probably escort Ms. Arias and then get you some coffee?"

Lena was dumbstruck, "What… but… yeah coffee would be nice,"

To Kara Carol says, "Don't say black or I'm gonna punch you now in the mouth,"

Kara shrugged, "Never one for bitter coffee, java chip please," she looked at Lena, "no offense meant,"

Lena waved her hand, "None taken."

"Okaaay…" Carol strode towards Sam and linked arms with her, "Shall I show you around?"

Kara said to Lena, "Does she flirt with every girl she meets?"

And Carol parted with, "I wouldn't think of ever flirting with you!"

Lena was just shocked still. Then the two were left alone.

"Hi," Kara started

Lena smiled sadly, "You…," she sighed

"I'm sorry I was a bad friend…"

"You were mourning I…"

"I should have told you I'm leaving National City, I should have called to ask how you were… you were more a victim than anyone in this city,"

"Yeah you should have." Lena turned and walked to her office bar and pour some whiskey in her glass, "I felt abandoned… but I am trying to understand things Kara so…"

"I'm sorry… it's why I decided to come today, so you'd really understand."

Lena held a hand out, "I drove your boyfriend out of Earth and I understand the hurt I put you through."

"No Lena… it's never about that," she stepped closer to her friend and was relieved the woman didn't stepped back. "I… I was sad that he has to leave, but that's it… I have to go because I feel like a piece of me died all over again,"

"I know and if it wasn't me trying to prove something, trying to find same validation it wouldn't have…"

"It's not Mon El Lena, it's not him but more about what he represent." There was an adorable frown on Lena's face.

"I don't…"

"It's why I'm here…"

"Kara…"

"Mon El to me is a reminder of a home I've lost… it's what I mourned and not him…"

"World… what,"

"Lena, I am Supergirl."

Silence

"You're kidding," Lena said in disbelief.

"I lost my world when I was 13 and I was put by my parents in a pod that crash landed here… superman is my cousin…"

"No…"

"Lena,"

"Prove it,"

Kara smiled when despite her confession she still didn't stepped away from her. So she raised her hand and removed her pony tail, then she removed her glasses. She watched her friend who is still wearing an unreadable expression, "Lena,"

"I don't see the difference, where is your suit?"

Here Kara rolled her eyes, "oh Rao Lena, how is it that Carol doesn't need a costume to prove herself?"

"She isn't Supergirl… besides, just three days ago, an alien came to me as my assistant and my friend Sam, how do I even know that you really are Supergirl?"

Okay Lena have a point, but damn where is her supersuit when she needs it the most? "My suit is in the lab, I'm having them cleaned…"

Lena laughed then she stepped back and towards her balcony, "hahaha… okay lets pretend I believe you,"

"I am supergirl and I mean it!"

"Okay so why only now? Is this some tactic to get me away from Carol? Are you jealous?" Lena is becoming frantic and Kara didn't like it.

"YES! I am jealous… Lena stop backing away…"

"Why? If I fall off the balcony and you are who you said you are, you'd catch me!"

"Yes but I can't when I don't have my suit!"

"You should be able to fly without the suit!"

"I can but its afternoon and there are lot of civilians who can see me fly in my civilian clothes!"

"Or you're another one of those shapeshifters and you want me dead!"

"I am Kara! I am Supergirl and its all the truth… please Lena…"

"Then catch me!"

And Kara was too stunned to use her superspeed to stop Lena from jumping off her balcony,

"LENAAAAAA!"

-0-

Carol is carrying three coffees, a black coffee for Lena, and two java chip for both her and Kara. She's smiling, she got a feeling the blonde is finally going to tell her friend that she and Supergirl are one.

She had a nice bounce on her step, she wouldn't really mind stepping in Kara's shoes if the girl doesn't get her act together, but it seems she has nothing to worry about. She wants Lena to be happy and she had a feeling for that to be accomplished, she isn't the right superpowered blonde to do it.

Then she heard the scream "LENAAAAA!"

"FUCK!" when she looked up there was her friend plummeting to her death again, using her power she dropped the coffees and zoomed towards her friend and caught her just before she make a splat on the ground, "Fucking fuck fuck… don't they get tired gunning after you?!"

"Ca…" and then she zoomed up towards the highest office of the building.

"I so have enough of those shapeshift…"

And she was greeted by a sheepish Kara waving at her. "I'm not that kind of an alien and it was a misunderstanding!"

"You…" she looked down at Lena who is breathing hard as she put her down, "How did…"

"I don't have my suit and I can't follow her because DEO doesn't even know I'm revealing my secret to Lena."

Lena's jaw was slacked for a while then she got her bearing, "You mean…"

"She won't believe me!" Kara said almost teary, "I'm sorry!"

"You really are Supergirl?" Kara nods.

"I'm going to pummel you to space!"

Kara raised her hand in surrender, "I tried to stop her from jumping but I was shocked… and Oh Rao… I almost killed Lena!" and here Kara's eyes rolled and suddenly there was a shake and a loud 'blag' then Kara fell unconscious on the floor making a large crater.

Carol looked at Lena, "Does that quell your doubt?"

Lena eyed the standing blonde then the unconscious one, "Oh…"

**TBC**


	6. Are you on drugs?

Okay I can't get Lena jumping over the balcony in my head. Lmao. Anyway, as I've said, I don't write angst a lot and not good with it. Lol

**NOT JUST YOUR REGULAR BFF**

**Chapter 6: Are you on drugs?**

The aftermath was chaos.

It was not only Carol who heard Kara's scream, Jess heard it too and scrambled inside her boss' office to find Carol already getting Lena down from her arms, following her was Sam along with a number of security.

All those people were present when Kara collapsed and made a wide crack on Lena Luthor's hard, tiled, floor.

Which caused Carol to panic and situate herself against the door and shouting "NO ONE LEAVES OR ENTERS THIS ROOM OR I'LL BLOW YOU OUT AND INTO SPACE!" then speed dial Alex Danvers.

So naturally, Alex Danvers was shocked when she arrived and her sister was at the center of the crack, in her civilian clothes, and seems to be coming off her predicament.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Alex in her tactical uniform, gun pulled out and ready to fire asked as soon a she put down the nozzle of the gun.

"Holy… Is Kara…" Sam's eyes are wide.

Alex glared at her, then at Jess, then at the four security who was unlucky to be where they are at the moment, and it was showing on how they were shaking in fear.

This is National Security kind of shit they shouldn't be in the middle off since they are not paid much for this kind of problem.

Lena eyed Alex sheepishly, "It's my fault!" she said.

Alex bit her lip, then sighed and scratched her nape, "How is this your fault?"

Lena looked at the agent then Sam, then her assistant before her eyes lands on a smirking Carol, "I jumped off the balcony?"

"WHAT?!" all of them blurted minus the two blondes.

The CEO raised her hand in frustration, "How was I to know Kara was not a shapeshifter! She doesn't have the suit to prove it!"

"So… trying to kill yourself will what?"

"I thought if she really is Supergirl she'll jump after me, if not Supergirl herself will catch me out of nowhere…"

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm no Supergirl." Carol interrupted.

"You do realize without her suit she can't or she'll compromise her identity…" Alex sighed, "Which now she did…" looking at all the people in the room. "I only allowed her to tell you not your entire building! Damn it Kara."

"Lena…" Kara mumbled as she started to come through, then she was standing up, "Oh Rao Lena!" she was about to speed off to the balcony, when a strong hand stopped her.

"Easy there tiger," Kara eyed the one who stopped her and frowned at Carol who tilt her head towards Lena, "Oh Rao!" she stated panting while holding her chest.

"Kara breath, we don't want another crack on the floor! The building may not take it," Carol said patting the other blonde's back.

"Kara…" Lena eyed the woman who now raised a hand to stop her from talking.

"Sorry… You… you jumped!"

Lena wound her arms around her, "I…"

"I gave you permission to reveal your self to Lena, not to the entire L-Corp!"

Kara's eyes widened and she looked around to see the people inside, "What? But Lena and I were alone…"

"You yelled, we heard, the door is not lock, we got scared and called security and the rest is history." Sam explained explaining, "Wow… you're supergirl,"

"Oh golly…"

"Yup, J'onn is going to have our hide." Alex said frowning then she eyed everyone, "Now all of you are coming with me,"

"Ah Agent Danvers," Lena cautiously said, "Aren't we already in the hot seat? Bringing all of them to a supersecret organizations building might not be a good idea."

"What she said," Carol said smiling.

"Ah… this is all my fault… I should have timed it right,"

"I jumped over… you couldn't have predicted that," Lena argued

"Would you two stop? This is just another one of those days… our HR would not be so happy but you have a point," she sighed, "Alright I'm holding you all in here until our HR could deliver the NDA's then you are all free to go."

"Another NDA? I just signed about a hundred page of NDA earlier!" Sam is pouting.

"Well prepare for a thousand more," to the securities she said, "I guess we need to see where you are regarding your security training and if you pass you might find yourselves transferred."

"Isn't it a bit rude that you are poaching my employees in front of me?" Lena asked brows raised.

"Well either that or they find themselves in a cell…"

"Alex!"

The older Danvers shrugged, "Just saying,"

"So I'm not letting anyone in or out?" Carol asked knocking her palms with her fist.

"Kara is coming with me, I know Lena have a lot of money but I doubt she'll appreciate her building collapsing if I leave you two alone."

Sam looked at Jess, "Are we talking something kinky here?" the assistant blushed and shook her head.

"SAM!" Lena

-0-

So Alex brought Lena and Kara into the DEO as per Lena's insistence. J'onn of course was livid at what happened, and Pam from HR glared dagger at Kara.

The two were left in one of the DEO's interrogation room.

"So were you?" Lena was the first to break the silence.

Kara looked up at her friend, "Am I Supergirl?"

Raven haired shook in the negative, "I'm kind of mad at myself because we've been friends long and I didn't realize you and  _her_ were one and the same. And you've gave me that 'I flew on a bus' on our second meeting." She chuckled and watched her friend nod her head, "I mean were you really as you say jealous? Or were you saying that just to keep me from falling off my balcony, which may I remind you was a fail, majorly."

Kara rolled her eyes, "please don't remind me, as someone with great power, nothing really makes me scare so much… not even when Alex was kidnapped and was put in a barrel filled with water…" she saw the beginning of a laugh on the other woman's face, "It's not funny, I was ready to compromise my identity just to save you… I'm just glad Carol was there, I… I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Kara wets her lips, "I didn't know what I'm coming back too after my self impose sabbatical… I was so sure you'd hate me and I was ready to do everything to make up for that mistake,"

"Kara I would never…" she stopped at Kara's raised hand,

"I was keeping this big secret and I… just up and leave." She bit her lower lip. "Then Alex pull me out of my…" she made a quote-unquote "…ass," the two chuckles, "when I arrived its like I was gone forever, everything was suddenly different, you had Carol who had stepped up in my absence, you were in danger and I was not there to save you… and I promised I would,"

"You'd save me more times than I can't count, as Supergirl but more so as Kara."

The blonde shook her shoulders, "You were so open with Carol, and then what happened at L-Corp then here, and I watch how open to you Carol was… about everything, and for a moment I thought I'd lost my best friend. She found someone more worthy…"

"Oh Kara…" Lena stood and sat beside the blonde then took her hand, "I could never hate you, and for your information, you could never lose my friendship. I value you more than anything in this world Kara."

"Lena, you can't be this good…" she eyed the black haired woman blushing,

"That's supposed to be my line."

"I hurt you, you can't just treat this like its nothing,"

Lena shook her head, "It's not nothing," her smile widened, "I admit I was hurt, but I put my self in your shoes and I understand a bit. As for being Supergirl, I'm more angry at myself because duh, I am supposed to be a genius and ponytail, glasses and cardigans blinded me from the truth?"

"I guess its not really your fault, I mean, we tend to see what we want too until well… the wool is pulled off our eyes,"

Silence

"I feel so embarrassed at what I did," Lena said causing Kara to eye her, "I don't think I have the guts to come out here at DEO."

"I've got a feeling Carol and Sam will have a field day,"

"Yeah, I seem to attract people like them."

"At least you won't get any from me, I mean I revealed myself to a number of people in one go, then fainted… that got to hurt my ego at least."

"If you didn't put a crack on my floor, I might be doubting you still."

"So it's a good thing huh?"

"I guess it end up well?"

Both smiled, "Agree," silence, "Are we good?" Kara asked

Lena nodded, "Yes, you owe me lunches though."

"Lunch, snack, dinner!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud blaring,

"What…"

-0-

When Kara and Lena went out of the interrogation room and into the central command, agents were stood up in arm but what made both women's eyes wide was that in the middle of the room was Lillian Luthor, hands up and smiling.

"I am kind of afraid of your mother right now…" Kara whispered,

"You need to hide, we can't let mother know you are…"

"She already knows, she did kidnapped me and took my blood to release the medusa virus,"

"She…"

Kara nodded, "It's in the past, it's kind'a not surprising that she knew where DEO is." Lena nodded and started walking, "Where are you going?"

"My mother is here, isn't it a bit like a coincidence that she came when I am here?" Lena stopped to reply then continued walking.

Kara nodded but followed the smaller woman.

When they finally showed themselves, Lillian called out, "Lena darling," she said raising a take out bag.

"How did you know I am here?" Lena asked scowling, beside her on her right was Kara and on her left Alex,

"I really wanted to shoot your mom but she isn't armed to the tooth."

"I wonder how you were raised by your mother Agent Danvers, you are very rude." Lillian said huffing then to Lena she smiled again.

"Are you spying on me again?"

The older Luthor sighed, "Well not directly or personally, but after the invasion I had to," her smile widened, "And you got another superpowered woman in your corner, as a Luthor I don't see how you are attracting them… and now you are in DEO?" a faux sad look, "I'm jealous." Then she offered the take out bag, "I can't believe I found myself at Noonan's, but the server there said that you and Kara usually order potstickers… I tried and I almost throw up, it was a disaster."

Lena Luthor's frown deepened, then out of the blue she stole the other gun from Alex side and point it at her mother, "I don't know how you shapeshifters keep on hounding me and inside a secret lair!" her hand was shaking while her pointing finger was stiff against the trigger,

"Lena!" Kara and Alex called out and they all watched as Lillian's face paled and she threw her hands up, dropping the take out bag that splatters on the floor revealing boxes of potstickers.

"I'm not a shapeshifter!"

"Put the gun down Ms. Luthor, I agree with your mother, I doubt any alien would want to shape shift as your mother, that's a fast way to get killed by their fellow aliens." J'onn said as he entered the command center.

"That's a waste of potstickers…" Winn mumbled then eyed Kara.

"NO ONE MOVES!" Kara shouted that made everyone stopped in their tracks. Then the blonde started collecting every takeout boxes with inhuman speed.

Lillian smiled, "If I knew I would have just used potsticker to lure Supergirl into my lair…" she sighed, "But I'm not here for her, I just…" she eyed he daughter, "I missed you Lena,"

Everyone was eyeing the Luthor matriarch. "Why are you really here?"

Lilllian smirked, "I'm here to stop this attack on my daughter, starting with that Edge!" she said scowling.

"I… mother, are you on drugs?"

"Oh I wish I am dear, but…" she taps her nape, "I am here because I'm sure this is the only place where  _this_  would not work."

Everyone frowned, "What is it?" Alex asked,

"I believe Edge one me up, surprised me with a kidnapping, and when I woke up I have this… neural chip, I still don't have any idea what it does… all I know, is that suddenly he's always one step ahead of me."

"So he can see you?" Kara

"I suspect more on tracking me."

Len gritted her teeth, "So what did you do to him?"

Lillian smiled that evil smile, "Me? Nothing, he did hate every Luthor and had defamed our name, I haven't started on him, but I do know people and I learn a lot from hiding."

"What is it mother?"

"One, lets try to make sure this doesn't send audio to the buffoon, and two," she eyed her daughter seriously, "he's after you."

**TBC**

I just got done marathoning SG3 (I almost threw up at LAMES scene, shivers) so this update was like being written very slowly and is written one part every 3 episodes but finally its done.

No Lillian isn't gonna be evil here and that episode where Lillian tried to kill Edge inspired the last part.


	7. Chapter 7

http://hanreisoundshenry.tumblr.com/post/183954813007/captain-marvel-parentage

I made some insane deduction at my tumblr and I might use it here, unless of course I decide to do a side story where Alex actually found out about Carol Danvers. I am so angry at James… he is such a douche just like his friend Superman. Anyway, from the one crossover episode at season 4 he seemed to have change, superman I mean but James? He's a dick even to his sister… I mean he is in denial of having PTSD but what he told his sister? Way out of line. Or maybe I'm just really pissed off.

Question: at capt. Marvel, he is still known as Ronan (the what I don't remember), in Guardian of the Galaxy he had another name, what was it?

I just realized, in this previous tv series I watched, in every season and characters, there is amnesia and evil mothers who abandoned their children, in SG almost all of them main characters are adopted. Well… so why can't captain be one too? Lol. Col. Haley boils my blood. Yup sorry long rant on notes!

**NOT JUST YOUR REGULAR BFF**

**Chapter 7: I believe there's conspiracy.**

[Three days later, L-Corp]

"I can't believe your mother actually surrendered to DEO." Kara said as she placed a large take out bag on Lena's table, "I got us some Jap takeout, I thought we'd been eating Chinese too much."

And then there was a cough, "You only brought Lena food? How about me?" Carol said pouting.

This caused the younger blonde to roll her eyes, "I owe Lena lunch not you,"

"I am Lena's bodyguard don't I count as part of Lena?"

"Unless your power includes melding, no you're not."

Carol shrugged her shoulders, "What do we know? Maybe I have that kind of untapped power yet to be discovered!"

Kara nodded, "Then when that is discovered, I'll buy you lunch too."

Carol looked at Lena, "You keep telling me Kara is all sunshine Danvers, I don't see any sunshine at the moment."

"You probably brought dark krypton out of me."

"Kara Meanie Danvers…"

Lena rolled her eyes, "Alright children stop bickering." She looked into the bag of her food, "Kara brought enough to feed an army anyway…"

"I'm eating all extras!" Kara said huffing.

"We can share," Lena eyed Kara with one brow raised as if saying 'want to argue?', which caused the Kryptonian to just huffed in acquiescence.

So that the two blonde started taking out boxes after boxes out of the large brown bag and puts them on top of the coffee table. "Anyway, Alex is up to her eyebrows trying to decipher the neural chip on your mother's neck."

Lena frowned, "I could come in to help?"

Kara shook her head, "Your mother told us we have to keep you away from her for now, she has no idea what Edge did…"

"And how he managed to get a neural chip so advance none from the DEO could crack the code?" Lena supplied

"That too…" Kara said smiling, "It really feels like your mother had a lobotomy with how she's acting… ahm… sorry that was out of…"

Lena chuckles, "You're not the only one who thought that,"

Carol eyed Lena, "You're mother was really a bitch? I find her okay, badass, funny but okay…"

"You haven't met her without a neural chip yet," Lena supplied, "But yeah, I'm wondering too how he managed to get one… I got a look on it for a short while and I say, not even L-Corp had thought to make one like that. It's vicious."

Carol was quiet for a while, "Could it be possible that Edge guy gets in contact with Aliens?"

Lena and Kara eyed each other, "I don't really know Morgan aside from being a hardcore businessman…" Kara

"I knew him because he used to be in league with my brother in hating aliens… my brother more so than him. I'm not sure he had any way to be in contact with one."

"Maybe I should try to see Alex and see what that neural chip looks like?" Carol volunteered.

Kara raised one brow, "Really? Is that your way of saying you are interested in my sister that way?"

Carol laughed, "I'm not interested in her in anyway, besides, we might be relatives for all we know."

"I doubt it," Kara smirked, "For all I know you really are an Alien just like me."

"Didn't you say Alex was cute and asked if she has a girlfriend or something the first time you met her…"

"I hate you Lena!" Carol said stomping then turning to walk away.

Kara was laughing, "Hey how about the food?!"

"Shove it in your ass Danvers! I'm sure there are way more food at the DEO!"

"Hey you can't just fly in and out of there! You're not part of the DEO and don't shout it to the world!" all Kara get was a shrugged of leather covered shoulders.

-0-

_[Three months ago]_

" _We are returning to C53,"_

" _We cannot… she would decimate us!"_

" _You're starting to grate on my nerve,"_

" _there is nothing useful for us to get there, unless you are stupid enough to try to get from the Flerken the missing thessarac!"_

_Big, blue hands suddenly shoot out and pinned the other one by neck, against the wall of the ship's deck. "You will talk to me with respect. You have lost your dignity… and when I say we are going back, we are."_

" _She will know and she's more powerful now!"_

_He released him, "I know… my perfect weapon… and I just know how to get to her."_

-0-

_[Three weeks ago]_

_Morgan Edge have had it with the Luthors. They were supposed to be on the same side, and yet here was Lillian saving her daughter, saving Supergirl… his properties destroyed and none was made responsible for it! He is a God damn businessman with monetary limitations!_

_It is all Lena Luthor's fault… she will make her pay._

" _Tsk tsk tsk…" Edge jumped back at the sudden intrusion._

" _How the hell did you get in here?!"_

" _Your security is lacking,"_

" _What do you want?"_

" _oh nothing much," the visitor sat without prompting, "I just noticed the large amount of synthethic compound that had been still on experimental phase at acre lee disappearing… and guess where I found them?"_

" _And?"_

" _Oh come on Morgan, we are of the same kind… but too bad I am better at doing things without being linked to me… as for you,"_

" _What do you want Luthor?"_

_Lillian stood and stepped close to the taller man, "I know what you are trying to do, leave my daughter alone. You don't want to make an enemy of me."_

_Edge huffed, "Its not as if youR own son never tried to kill your own daughter,"_

" _That's Luthor's business, not yours and you don't touch what's mine."_

" _You don't scare me?"_

" _Really?"she smirked, "Unlike my daughter, I have no qualms in killing pest like you. And I do not don a cape to make morally good decisions, I will kill you if I have to." The man's eyes widened at the sudden hard protrusion against his belly, "Do we have an understanding?"_

_No answer_

" _I'll take that as a yes," then she stepped away and turned, "If I so learned that you breathed within 10 meters of Lena, don't say I didn't warn you." Then she walked out._

-0-

_Morgan Edge thinks that this isn't his year. His company is getting hit here and there, he can't get back at any of the two Luthor women and now he woke up with a large knife… or is that a sword against his neck,_

" _And who did I pissed of this time?"_

_The man in glowing, green suit frowned, "I have no idea what you are talking about, I am here to talk to you."_

" _With a knife on my neck?"_

" _I'm here to make sure you cooperate,"_

" _What do you want?" Edge asked in defeat. He knew a powerful person when he sees one._

_The man in green lifted a photo, "Her,"_

_Morgan Edge looked at the picture, "Why come to me?"_

" _We've run a statistic that says you would be the best candidate to help us get our hand on this woman we call Vers, without her knowing we are approaching."_

" _We? Are you… you can't be, the air on earth is still lethal to Daxamites."_

_The guy smirked, "the Daxamites are dead. We are not them… how dare you compare us to those mongrels?!"_

_Edge raised his hand, "Still…"_

" _Do you know her?"_

_Edge shook his head, "I saw her in the news a lot shadowing Lena Luthor."_

" _Lena Luthor?"_

_He shrugged, "You want to plush her out? You have to get to Lena Luthor then she'll be there."_

_The man or alien nodded, and was about to turn,_

" _But she is a Luthor, and if you are an Alien, then you'd probably be dead before you get your hands on her."_

_He faced him again, "Why is that,"_

" _You don't want to be in her mother's radar. She had taken Supergirl unaware… and you seemed no match for her."_

_The man seethed, "What…"_

_Edge smirked, "I'll help you, but you will help me."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _You want that girl? I want the Luthors dead, starting with Lena,"_

" _We'll see…"_

_Then the man disappear and hope blooms in Edge chest once more._

-0-

[Back to present, DEO]

"I don't believe I gave you permission to just come and go as you please Captain Danvers." J'onn said as he saw the other blonde powered woman lands at the central command.

"Kara thought I might be useful in helping agent Danvers at her research on that thing on Lena's mother, director."

The Martian sighed, "Alright…"

Carol sped off even before the director finish his thoughts.

"Tell me again  _why_ I am the director of the DEO again?"

Winn pats his back, "That's you being all papa bear." He smiled then walked straight to his work station.

-0-

Carol was whistling as she entered the lab where Alex was busy reading on her computer and Lena's mother was seated on the examination table.

"Here I thought there's food here." She announces which caught the two women's attention.

"Pizza's inside the refrigerator, and why are you here instead of guarding Lena?"

"She's having lunch with Kara, I'm sure she's safe with her there." The blonde said as she rummaged the refrigerator and took out a big box of pizza, "They're having Japanese, I'm glad I came over." Then she ignited her hand just enough to heat the pizza then started eating.

"It is refreshing to see someone not scared of using their powers. They are gifts anyway, I have no idea why hide them."

Alex rolls her eyes, "Because there are people like you who would try to kill those who are different then exploit their powers for their own gain."

Lillian smiled, "Okay I might have pressed some repressed button…"

"If I were you I'll shut up or I'll just ripped this from your nape and I won't care if you end up paralyze." Alex said as she continued to read, "It's what I think could be done right now since even the neural inhibitor doesn't work on this."

Carol frowned and stepped close, "May I?" she asked leaning her head towards the older Luthor.

"Why? Besides, you're a pilot not a scientist,"

Carol mouthed back and made Lillian smile,

"I like you," the Luthor said smirking.

Alex looked back at the two frowning, "Look, I've been like a puppet for 6 years and they used a neural chip at the back of my head. They want me in line… and unemotional. So I might have been a pilot but I know a thing or two about chips in the head."

"Alright…"

So Carol stepped closer and urged the older woman to show her  _her_ nape. As soon as the Luthor turned and pulls her hair out of her nape…

"What the fuck!"

Alex stopped what she's doing and stepped close to Carol. "What is it?"

"I need more pizzas,"

"Carol!"

"Well, that Edge guy you all are talking about isn't an alien yes?"

"He is very human," Lillian said frowning, "Why?"

"Well that chip have a symbol,"

"And?"

"That's a Kree tech."

"Like space invaders Kree, blue skinned warriors Kree?"

"And here I thought I drove them away,"

Lillian smiled, "They don't get killed by lead in air are they?"

"They can be killed just like any humans… well one of them is about 10humans in strength, but they have more powerful weapons in all the worlds." Carol bit on her pizza, "They are here for the thessarac,"

"And where is it?" Alex asked.

Carol smiled.

-0-

Meanwhile in another city…

A cat was playing with a catnip and soon it fell on its knees and started heaving.

A glowing blue cube came out of its mouth.

"What the hell Goose! Eat it back!"

"meowwww"

**TBC**

The writing is slow going, busy busy busy again.

This is short but its better short than none at all yeah? And I don't know the right spelling of thessarac, so sorry in advance. There's a one shot story running in my head that involves kara, linda and lena.


End file.
